


Stepping Up

by pajama_cats



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Shaun wanted to know how to flirt, Claire happily obliged. She just never imagined it'd be meant for Melendez.





	Stepping Up

“How do you flirt with someone?” 

It sounded out of the blue, hardly disrupting her work and making whatever she was doing stop. They went through on when you know, but not how to-

“You're interested in someone?” Claire didn't bother hiding her smile, focusing all of her attention on Shaun. Maybe it wasn't too surprising he wanted to know more about flirting. It flattered her that he came out of his way to ask for her advice.

“Yes.” Did he decide he wanted to make the first move? She can't blame him, sometimes you gotta take matters into your own hands, step up your game, etc. 

“Well.. People like compliments, maybe comment on their appearance and personality.. Oh! There's also gentle lingering touches.. And if the person isn't uncomfortable with it, then they might be interested in you.” 

Shaun nodded, taking in the new information. “Thank you, Claire.” Then he was on his heels before Claire could find out who had caught his eye. 

“Wait!” Aaaand he was gone. Rats. By the way he hurried out of the room it either meant he had a patient to attend to or was on a mission to flirt. Either way, she felt proud of him.

  
  


When things had simmered down enough in the hospital Claire decided it'd be a good time as any to have lunch. Jared had recently got out of surgery and decided to join her, which felt like a nice bonus. The company was always welcomed.

“So, something interesting happened in the operating room.” Jared said it so casually, but it already had half of Claire’s attention. 

“Oh?” 

“I think Shaun hit on Melendez.” 

Okay, that definitely had her full attention. She really wished Jared gave her some warning as she choked on her drink. What she had expected was medical talk not..  _ That _ . 

“ _ What? _ ” She croaked out, coughing until she felt like she could breathe normally again.

“Are you alright?”

“Never mind that- what happened?” Jared chuckled at what she assumed was her concern over gossip than her own safety. Hey, this was important news! 

“Before we began he told Melendez he has ‘very beautiful hair’.” Claire leaned forward in anticipation while Jared gave his jello more attention. The suspense felt unnecessary.

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’? He thanked him and we did the surgery.” Claire leaned back with a roll of the eyes. His story telling skills really needed to improve.

“You're terrible at this, you know that right?” 

“Shaun did give him a pat on the shoulder after we were done.” 

Good observation then. “Now we're talking.” Though maybe she should give Shaun a heads up on timing.

  
  


It felt like time flew by that day, however Claire hardly had the time to talk with Shaun much to her disappointment. Patients were more important anyway. By luck she had managed to catch up to him before he left the hospital. Curious blue eyes staring down at her wondering why she was throwing off his routine. 

“I heard you tried flirting today, it went well?” She smiled up at him as he nodded. 

“I got told ‘thank you’ for a compliment and afterwards I got asked for my number.” A pause. “Is that a good thing?” 

“A very, very good thing.” She beamed, biting back a grin. That's her boy. “You come to me anytime you need relationship advice, alright?” 

“Okay, thank you.” Then he was out the door. It was fine, she could get more details later and she didn't want him to miss his bus anyway.

However when she turned away from the doors she didn't miss the way that Melendez’s eyes immediately snapped down to his tablet. Caught red handed watching their exchange. Maybe she could get something out of him.. 

“You look awfully chipper, Dr. Melendez. Something good happen?” Claire asked innocently, and if Neil didn't buy the innocent act he didn't say anything about it.

“Just been a good day today is all. Which considering our field that tends to randomize.” 

“Did anything-” 

“ _ Speaking  _ of work, shouldn't you get back to yours.” Ouch, okay. She couldn't really argue with that. At least Shaun was more open.

“Right.” Sighing in defeat she made her way over to elevator awaiting the doors closed. Before they did she didn't miss how his face softened towards the windows and how a small smile appeared on his face. 

She was totally going to gush to the nurses about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess in a way this could be seen as an au for 1x10 if Claire didn't have to work with scum doctor/or he left her alone and Glassman didn't push Shaun on seeing a therapist, read however you wanna see it though!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
